Moonlight Madness
by Shiba Koichi
Summary: A story of a love struck madman, conflicted with his dreams and his power to rule the world, and love.


The way the moonlight glistened on his pale, almost ghostlike skin, had me astounded. And his eyes, those amazing, emotionless eyes, deep and dark, peering at me, as if looking through me into my soul took my breath away. His black hair, giving off its' usual mad, messy style set off his mysterious personality perfectly. I knew exactly who he was. It was L. And he was waiting for me.

"Greetings, Light," he said in his usual, monotonous tone. We walked together, his back curved at a slight arch, as painful as it looked, it didn't seem to affect him at all. The dark circles set off his black pupils, yet he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Most would see L as a madman, but I see him as something more. Something... interresting. Aspiring even.

"We should discuss the "Kira" case. There is still a 3.2% chance you may still be Him, Light Yagami. It's just something about you. I can't seem to lay my finger on it, but I know you're Him, Light." He peered at me with his dark eyes, searching for evidence, a slight hint that his suspicions were correct, that I was a mass-murderer, but I wasn't giving in that easily.

I attempted to lighten the tension we could both obviously feel in the air by brushing him off, as if I knew nothing, "Would you relax? We have all night to argue about how I may be Kira, but it's still pointless. I'm not Kira, Ryuusaki." I called him by the alias he gave me, his false name, so he would seem like he was just an ordinary person. His stage name, "L", has already gotten mass amounts of attention, and we wouldn't want to cause anymore unnessessarily. No one, except himself, knew his real name. I quickly changed the subject, "Did you hear about the new pastry shop opening up just downtown?"

I saw something flicker in his eyes, like the innocence of a child, perhaps. I had him. I knew about his fixation with sweets. That would have him off of my back for atleast a little while.

"N-No. No I haven't," I could hear the anticipation in his voice.

I brought along the conversation casually, "Yeah, I went down there the other day. The strawberry cake was to die for." Everyone on the squad new L liked strawberry cake, and I decided to use it against him.

"S... Strawberry cake..?" he stammered out, trying to keep his calm, mysterious aura about him, but I could tell it was fading quickly. You could see it in his eyes. He was trying desperately to hide his emotion. Even so, I could see it.

"I would suggest going to get some, but it's getting late, and we need to be back at the station soon-"

"Yes? This is Ryuusaki. Let everyone know we will be arriving late. Yes, we're safe. We're just stepping out for a bite. Mhm. Alright, thank you. Goodbye."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. This guy had already called headquarters. He must really love his sweets.

"Well? Should we get going then?" he asked, dragging me hastily into the direction of the subways.

When we arrived, we took the first train downtown, L suggesting we take the seats closest to the doors.

We reached our destination, he urged me on to lead him to the shop, open all hours. He ran up to the counter quickly, as if he hadn't eaten in weeks; although, we had lunch just a few hours ago.

"Yeah, what can I get for ya?" A girl with dark brown hair, pulled up in a ponytail, and a thick Brooklyn accent to match, asked him at the counter. She wore entirely too much makeup. Her expression read, "I'm only here to give you food and take the money. Don't take all day." She looked at L with a raised eyebrow.

L eyed the strawberry cake behind the glass counter and pointed, "That one." He had that gleam in his eye again. I could feel the anticipation as the woman took her time. I could tell she did it on purpose. She set it on the counter, and L already had the money ready; he picked up his plate in the odd fashion he always did, with his thumb and forefinger, and walked to an empty booth by the window. Most of them were empty.

"Eh? And what about you?" she asked snottily; she definately wasn't from around here. I simply shook my head.

"I'm just here with my friend." She rolled her eyes, and I shrugged her off, glad not to be looking at her anymore, as I approached the booth L had selected.

L looked up from his plate, "Where's yours?" he asked me, scarfing down the heaping piece of pastry, holding his fork in an odd fashion, like he held his plate, forefinger and thumb.

I shrugged, "Not really hungry, I guess." I watched him eat and began spacing out, thinking, thinking about L, about myself, about Kira, and about L again.

He smirked and I looked up. "Hmm? What are you looking at me like that for, Ryuusaki?" I asked him.

"Your face is red. Are you warm? It's a bit chilly in here..." he replied.

I shrugged, "Is it...? I hadn't noticed." Actually, I had noticed. I've been thinking about L, and I must be blushing. I'm not sure whether it's all of the time we've spent together, me constantly having to look at him, but I think I've developed feelings for L. He's a difficult puzzle, like something I can't solve, and I can depict everyone.

"Light Yagami, what are you thinking about?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I could sense curiousity, but his face was still emotionless.

I sat quietly, staring at him, as he waited for an answer.

"Well?" He asked, firm but not impatient. His dark, emotionless eyes continued to stare at me, as my face began to heat again.

I needed to change the subject quickly, tension weighing down on me as if an anvil was floating over my head, "Ryuusaki, we really need to get going. It's getting late." I said, attempting to avert his gaze, my eyes flitting to meet his after every few seconds, hoping he would quit peering at me.

To my suprise, he nodded in agreement. He got up and waved to the cashier, who nodded slightly and then looked back down to her cheap, bejeweled phone.

We walked to the headquarters in silence, tension still weighing down on us both. No words or movement at all, until we got to the base.

L leaned up from his arch and stole a kiss on my cheek. It was a small gesture, yet my face burned in protest, and suddenly a thousand unanswered questions breezed through my mind. I walked through the office door in a daze.

"Light! You're back!" Misa seemed to shout all too loudly, and ran up to me, planting a kiss on the opposing cheek. Misa Amane was what society would call an average female. She had loose, blonde hair and brown eyes, a giddy demeanour, and wore outfits that showed just a little too much skin. She looked to be an adorable teenage girl, innocent and young, but really, Misa was my second in command, helping me with my killings, throwing cops off of my trail.

I glanced up at L, who didn't seem to notice, and I looked away, as my father, head of the police brigade, spoke up, "There have been three deaths while the two of you have been away," said Chief, shaking his head with frustration and annoyance, "Two petty criminals, again, and a C.E.O associate." Good. Misa was doing just what I had asked. I could feel her grin as she wrapped her arms around me from behind, and I knew that this gesture meant everything went smoothly as planned.

I nodded at my father in agreement and wrote an expression on my face that read that I was in deep thought.

_This is going exactly as planned... I'm not a killer... I'm passing judgement on those that need it... Criminals, getting away with murder, theft, rape, and the list goes on. I'm going to punish those the government is passing behind, and everyone will bow to Kira! And Misa... When I become Kira, I won't need her anymore. She's just a pawn, a weapon in my little game. _

My father shook his head in irritation, "I just don't understand..! All in different places! Kira couldn't possibly be getting around this fast without help. This could be bigger than us. He could have squads stationed in every city... but... heart attacks? How are they all just dying of heart attacks?!" He slammed his palms angrily on the table.

I approached my father, giving him a reassuring pat on the back, "Don't worry, Dad. We'll catch him. I'll make sure of it." He looked up at my face hopefully, and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Unless that's what Kira wants you to think, " L chimed in from the other side of the room, as he flitted through files on the main computer. I shook my head silently.


End file.
